Mystérieuses instructions
Mystérieuses instructions est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document est posé sur une table, dans la petite pièce où se trouvait le mannequin de Chris Redfield (Quartiers de l'équipage du Queen Zenobia). Le fichier est trouvé par Jill Valentine, alors qu'elle se rend dans la cale pour récupérer la Clé de l’ascenseur sur la dépouille de Rachel Foley. Ces évènements se déroulent dans l'Episode 4 : Un cauchemar revisité. Description Le mystérieux auteur de ce document est Clive O'Brian, le directeur du BSAA, qui expose à Raymond Vester les détails de sa mission secrète sur le Queen Zenobia. Transcription Français= Nous devons remplir notre mission au plus vite après avoir abordé le Queen Zenobia. Nos deux cibles seront bientôt là, mais elles ne doivent pas compromettre la mission. Faites les bons choix, ne vous laissez pas déborder. 1. Sécuriser la pièce Trouvez la pièce la plus accessible dans le quartier des officiers et sécurisez-la. D'après nos informations, il y a peut-être des armes biologiques à bord. Soyez extrêmement prudent, en toutes circonstances. 2. Matériel Les accessoires d'espion qu'on vous a donnés doivent dérouter nos cibles. Suivez les instructions pour savoir où les placer dans la pièce. Ensuite, quittez immédiatement la pièce. Et ne laissez aucune trace de votre passage. Le but principal de cette mission est d'envoyer les cibles sur une fausse piste, elle doit donc être menée en toute discrétion et rapidement. Les cibles ne doivent pas vous voir. N'ouvrez pas le feu sur elles. Votre priorité est la discrétion. Je me charge du reste. |-| Anglais= (It looks like a message.) It is essential that we carry out our mission as expeditiously as possible after boarding the Queen Zenobia. Our two targets will be here soon, but they must not compromise the mission. Take appropriate actions; don't overreact. 1. Securing the Room Find the most accesible room in the crew's quarters and secure it. Intel indicates there could be B.O.W. activity on the ship. Act with extreme caution at all times. 2. Materials The spy props you were given are meant to be used to sow confusion among our targets. Follow the instructions for where to distribute them around the room. After that, leave the room immediately. (Do not leave any traces of your presence!) The main point of this mission is to mislead the targets, so it must be carried out quickly and stealthily. Do not let the targets see you. Do not engage or fire upon them. Your primary concern should be your concealment. Leave everything else to me. |-| Japonais= クイーン・ゼノビア乗船後、可及的速やかに任務行動に移ること。 標的となる２名の到着までの時間は少ない。 本作戦をし損じることは許されない。 冷静な判断と行動を望む。 １.部屋の確保 先ずは船員居住区に移動し、手近な部屋を確保すること。 船内は未知の化け物の巣窟であると予想される。 奴らに見つからぬよう周囲には十二分に気を配れ。 ２.偽装工作の準備 事前に受け渡したものは標的攪乱のための偽装工作に使用する。 同入の手引書に従い、速やかに設置せよ。 なお設置後は、部屋から即時退避すること。 ※痕跡は絶対に残すな！ 本作戦は標的攪乱が主目的となる。 行動は迅速かつ秘密裏に行うこと。 標的に見つかるな。接近時も直接戦闘は避け、身を隠すことを第一義とせよ。 その後はこちらで対応する。 Galerie Mysterious_Instructions_location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-12 16-30-16-55.png Rerev 2017-04-12 16-30-17-33.png Rerev 2017-04-12 16-30-18-13.png Rerev 2017-04-12 16-30-18-90.png Rerev 2017-04-12 16-30-19-60.png Rerev 2017-04-12 16-30-20-28.png Notes * Dans la version française, la première ligne du mémo est occultée. * De même, dans la traduction française, l'emphase est perdue sur la phrase : « Et ne laissez aucune trace de votre passage. » Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Mysterious Instructions Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations